Human for a Change
by RazormusPrime
Summary: 2 years after the battle in Chicago the Bots who perished arise again. Wheeljack creates a warping device and both TFs and humans get a surprise of a life time to see life in a different perpective. Through this life changing event Optimus learns there is more to him, Elita and Megs then meets the eye. This discovery may lead to the salvation of all he cares for or its destruction.
1. Prologue: Didn't see that coming

**Prologue:**

**Autobot Base, Diego Garcia **

"WHEELJACK WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Ironhide yelled at the top of his voice capacitor throughout the base whose of which had caused the leader of the Autobots to wake up unpleasantly from his recharge.

Now in the Autobot Sector he came to the sight of a near riot had forming all after one objective.

Wheeljack...

"I have no idea what happened, honest! I'll assure you I'll figure it out immediately and have it corrected!" the nervous aged scientist stuttered nervously as a group of Autobots backed him to a corner.

Optimus signed softly.

He didn't even ask what the problem was.

Oh he knew _exactly_ what was wrong since the moment he came out of recharge and opened his…optics.

"Wheeljack I swear to Primus you will visiting the Well of Allsparks a lot sooner then you expect if you don't do just that!" threatened Ironhide as he grabbed the inventor from the collar of his neck.

"No thank you, I would rather not see the Allspark again! Charming place but I prefer it here where I can invent my masterpieces!" Wheeljack choked out as Ironhide gave him a murderous look. "Though at the moment it seems much more comforting than my current predicament…"

"Want me to put you out of your misery?" roared Ironhide just as he was just about to tackled the scientist only to be stopped by several of his colleagues.

"Are you crazy 'Hide! He's the only one that can fix our problem!" Mirage yelled as he got in front of the weapon specialist, pushing against him from trying to kill their only hope.

"Primus, Ironhide!" Chromia yelled as she tackled her mate trying to keep him back.

"Let Wheeljack go!" Ratchet added as he too tried to keep the…mech at bay. "Killing the…bot won't do anything to solve anything!"

"Oh we'll see about that!" Ironhide growled as he managed to grab the neck of the poor scientist but was too far away to try to strangle him.

"This is a nightmare…" muttered Topspin as he gazed at his fellow Wreakers, Leadfoot and Roadbuster.

"Really? You just realized that?" Elita growled already on edge since she was one of the bots holding back their trigger happy specialist.

Optimus sighed softly; he had just about enough of this.

"Enough!" Optimus order, the Auto…bots in the room finally seemed to notice his presence for the first time since he had arrived. "Ratchet is right, fighting and trying to kill Wheeljack won't solve anything." he added as his optics fell onto Ironhide.

"Thank you, Optimus…" Wheeljack stuttered nervously got as Ironhide's grip loosened slightly but not all the way. Optimus crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Ironhide for a moment with an unimpressed look.

"Ironhide, stand down. This won't solve anything. Let him go." Optimus said.

Optimus sighed softly in relief that the black mech eventually let go of the aged inventor and stormed off while the inventor retreated as far enough away as he could from Ironhide.

"Alright boss man, what do we do?" Sunstreaker asked, placing his hands on his hips as they all turned to their leader expectantly.

With all this stress he had most bots would've most likely crashed by now or in the human sense 'faint'. Though Prime was leader and didn't have the time for that.

Optimus didn't answer that, just turned to his traumatized scientist who was currently rubbing his neck. Red marks were starting to appear from where Ironhide had grabbed him. The inventor gazed up at his leader then to the group of Autobots.

"The transported prototype." Optimus said simply which got a few odd looks from his men.

Wheeljack blinked for a moment before quickly realizing what his leader meant.

"I'll see what can be done to fix this." He said, nodding quickly before running towards his station.

"Prime, you really think that machine did this to us?" Ratchet asked unconvinced. Suddenly before they heard several cybertronian screams come from the human sector.

"Ratchet, old friend. I _know_ that machine had something to do with this…" Optimus sighed as a bit of blue hazed into his vision just into his line of sight. Closing his noble blue eyes softly and he pushed the bit of blue out and rubbed his head slightly.

Almost anxious as he gazed down at his soldiers, most of them appeared ready to crash when they had heard the screams. Then without warning the Autobot leader turned towards the door of their base in a full blown sprint and ran towards to source of them screams. Soon followed by his soldiers, already guessing what had occurred as they headed towards the human sector.

The fact was inevitable almost as much as it being obsoletely illogical.

They were completely without a doubt 100% human...

Andconsidering the cybertronian screams coming from the human sector their human allies were without a doubt now 100% Autobot...

This was going to be a long day...

**END OF PROLOGUE!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Huh…I know the Autobots have a base in DC now since the third movie but this story speaks to me like it's in Diego Garcia, maybe cuz it looks like there's more space *shrugs* might be a problem cuz the reason they moved from that base was because the cons attacked and tried to kill everyone….OH WELL! This is my story for fun so who cares about facts and stuff lol FD Anywhoo! Later I'll have some OCs (like two or something) ;)

The next chapter will take place like a week or two earlier and will have my own twists and stuff ^_^ Also this fanfic has no connections to by Lost Generations meaning it's not involved with that even though it will have two OCs from said series XP

Heh, so yeah. I plan to make this an Optimus/Elita fanfic FD

Please review! ^_^


	2. Let's get to it

**A/N:** Alright! Here's chapter 1 to Human for a Change :D Hope you guys like it so far and yes, from the prologue the Autobots do turn into humans XD Sorry about barely describing them. That will come later! Don't you worry XD Furthermore! The info in this fanfic such as the attack at Diego Garcia (after ROTF) and some character deaths that weren't necessarily made clear are all a mix from the comics, the movies, the book (DOTM) and things I come up with :3 I'm also gonna have some extra characters such as Prowl and Sunstreaker and others joining in this fanfic cuz I wanna FD

This story follows the movie's story. Though personally I prefer the book version of the movie cuz I have ideas for it for my Lost Generations series (for VERY later on) for the movie'verse part of it :3 but I still hate Mirage's death T.T stupid Starscream :T

Anywhoo! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Two weeks ago…<strong>

**Diego Garcia**

It was a normal day at the rebuilt United States air force base on Diego Garcia.

Well as normal as it could be with Autobots towering over their human comrades as they went off to do whatever was their task at hand was. Optimus smiled inwardly as he watched from his position near the Autobot hanger as both humans and Autobots went off and about between hangers.

Gazes up at the sky thoughtfully it just occurred to Optimus how much he had longed for their base on Diego Garcia.

It was isolated, quiet at times, and here they could be in their true forms more often compared to their base close to Washington DC.

Here it felt like they didn't have much need to 'sneak out' like human teenagers most of the time since they had a large part of the island to roam around without trouble and yet…

All of this wasn't even possible about five years ago.

The Decepticon's had attacked Diego Garcia, turning the base into rubble along with killing off a few of their own.

**(A/N: In my story the attack had led them to move their base to DC because of the damage and the Decepticons had already discovered it anyway so they had to move :p)**

_Jolt…_

When the Autobots had arrived they had been too late to save Jolt and Bumblebee had been seriously wounded but he managed to pull through. That night they had also been several human casualties, in which the case Bumblebee had blamed himself for not being able to protect the humans or being able to help Jolt.

It was not his fault; lives were always lost in war…

Even if you tried to save everyone, it's just not possible. You can only save so many and have hope.

_Though as long as there was hope there's life._

Optimus always kept that thought in mind for it had never failed him. With the war over they now had hope.

And with that hope there is life Optimus thought as he gazed over towards the base's greenhouse off base as a certain blue mech stood at the entrance with a yellow scout. The blue mech showing the yellow scout a tiny creature, capable of flying while the scout gazed at it curiously before it flew off.

"Hey Optimus!" a voice from below called out snapping him out of his thoughts. Gazing down at the owner of the voice, Lennox gazed up at the Autobot leader squinting slightly to see as he blocked his eyes from the light reflecting off the Autobot leader.

"Colonel Lennox" Optimus nodded in respect as he gazed down at the human curiously, noticing small amounts of liquid beating off of the adult human's skin, his body trying to cool itself from the heat.

At times Optimus would forget their human allies were more sensitive to the heat compared to Cybertronian's who could withstand the heat of diving into lava and not be fazed by the heat…Well at least not much **(A/N: Reference to Overhaul from Cybertron series when he was training to withstand Scourge's fire breath attack by bathing in lava though it still kinda hurt him lol XD)**

Lennox smiled grimly up at the Prime, wiping off a little sweat from his forehead before motioning towards the communication center. "I'm afraid your break's over. Galloway just flew in and wants to have a word with us." He replied, rolling his eyes, a comment gesture made by humans to show irritation and annoyance.

Despite himself Optimus could not stop himself as he let out a puff of his intakes. A transformer version of a sigh, though the gesture seemed to get an amused grin from the human.

"Thought we heard the last of him from Egypt, huh?" Lennox chuckled softly as the two started to make their way to the designated hanger.

"I'm afraid so" Optimus replied honestly. With the 7 billion humans on earth, that along with experience Galloway was by far his very least favorite human. Heck he was everyone's least favorite human. Though despite his complete and utter respect for the humans Prime made it very clear of where his patients and toleration stood with Galloway.

He had made that point when he had warned Galloway that if he had advised his President for them to leave and the Decepticons did not follow in suit to think about the consequences of that mistake.

Though in spite the fact that Optimus would always try to set an example for his men (in reality they were very much like children at times) he had to admit he had quite a lot of pleasure in seeing Galloway's face pale to the point of nausea from the fear he had thrust upon him. Smiling slightly Optimus continued to walk alongside the human soldier, walking steadily to stay in pace with Lennox not to tire him out as the two continued to speak.

As the two walked the conversation seemed to focus a bit on the remaining Decepticon forces left on earth since the battle of Chicago.

It had been approximately 2 years since the battle and similar to the two years since the Autobots first arrived they were once again on the hunt, killing off the remaining Decepticon threat to this planet.

Though through time what remained of the decepticon army dwindled rapidly with the efforts done to hunt them down especially with the renewed large number of Autobots.

Suddenly a flash of gold and silver followed by a streak of white and black rounding the corner reminded Optimus of just that as he watched the corvette twins speeding off, trying to shake off their pursuers

"Excuse me! Sorry Lennox!" Sideswipe apologized as a streak of silver skidded past the Colonal, narrowly missing the human by a few inches or so.

The human hardly flinched, knowing the silver corvette wouldn't have collided with him.

"Out of the way trying to stay alive here!" Sunstreaker called not a moment behind his brother out as he vaulted himself over the human and Prime.

"And 3…2…1" Lennox counted down as he quickly moved aside, leaning himself against a building they had been currently walking by before two heavy foot falls rounded the corner. Two mechs suddenly stormed past them, one white and black while the other was completely black and bulky with cannons drawn, both partly covered in blotches of pink paint.

Suddenly the two stopped a few feet behind the human and Prime, cursing something in Cybertronian at seeing that their current prey had vanished.

"Where did those slaggers speed off to?" a white and black mech with a red chevron on his forehead growled darkly as he turned back to the two. Oddly enough his demeanor changed slightly at the sight of the flamed covered Autobot leader.

"Sir. Colonel Lennox" both mechs saluted their leader as well as acknowledging their human comrade, a gesture everyone had picked up from the soldiers as a sign of respect to their leader and friend. Though the gesture was done a little awkwardly considering both mechs were spotted with pink paint.

"Sunny and Sides?" Lennox asked after returning the salute as well as Optimus in respect as they looked at the two mechs who nodded in sync, both gold optics and sapphire optics feral.

"What did they do now?" Optimus asked reluctantly gazing down at the mech with the red chevron, he didn't even have to ask, he could see it all over the two mechs. First he was going to deal with Galloway now he had to deal with this.

Just great but it must be done. At least it gave him and Lennox to be fashionably late to their meeting with their 'favorite' liaison.

"Those slagging twins sabotaged my cannons!" replied the black bulky mech growling darkly.

"It back fired on him and I happened to be talking to him when it happened." The golden optic chevron mech added with equal hostility as his counterpart.

Sighing softly Optimus gazed up at the direction the Twins went before gazing down at the chevron mech.

"Prowl, you two may go deal with them. Right now I must attend to Galloway." Optimus replied gazing down at the SIC (Second in command), knowing the meeting will be less than tolerable if Galloway even more irritated, though it was likely he already was.

Oh joy.

"Oh, tough break, Prime." The black weapon specialist winced as he gazed up at his leader with sympathetic dark sapphire blue optics as he lowered his un-tampered weapon down.

Optimus merely chuckled softly, as he gazed down at his old friend.

"I'll leave you and Prowl to attend to the Twins, old friend." Optimus replied, smiling slightly.

"You got it Prime." the mech replied as he recharged his cannons, "Prime, Lennox" he said before waving off the two before both he and Prowl quickly took off in the direction the twins had fled to, both of them seemed to have caught on when Prime gazed in that direction.

"Huh, has 'Hide always been this trigger happy?" Lennox asked curiously as he watched them go before gazing up at Optimus.

"Ever since I've met him and perhaps even before that." Optimus chuckled as the two started to approach the designated hanger sitting only a few more feet away.

Not even facing death at the cosmic rust blaster of a traitor could ever change Ironhide.

Optimus was glad for that for if Ironhide wasn't anything but himself he wouldn't know him at all.

As the two walked in silence to the hanger Optimus's mind drifted back to the time before the war back on Cybertron shortly after he had been announced to be a Prime. Ironhide had been designated to train him by Megatron to teach him 'basic' fighting techniques to defend himself.

Didn't sound so bad right? Wrong. Ironhide's definition of basic is a full blown training course of hand to hand, long range, close range and several other forms of fighting.

Though as Optimus mind drifted he hardly seemed to realize they had entered the communications hanger until Galloway started to rant on about damage done during some previous mission.

"Shall we?" Lennox asked, gazing up at the Prime not too enthusiastic as he entered the hanger. Heading up the stairs on the human catwalk where Galloway waited his is hands behind his back not looking at all too pleased.

Optimus let out a slow intake before walking over to his designated section.

_Let's get to it _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the short chapter! Wanted to upload something so yeah XP Next chapter is the meeting with everyone favorite son of a glitch! Pretty much the meeting is about all the new autobots such as Prowl, Sunstreaker and others who had come as well as the resurrected bots :D Yes! Resurrected!

In addition! To clarify stuff in this chapter, the time is two years after DOTM, all the Autobots that died were resurrected by the Matrix so everyone's back! Well except for Jetfire and Sentinel the traitor. I'm sorry Jetfire fans! I just don't see Grandpa Blackbird in this fanfic D: Sorry ^^;

Anywhoo! That means Jazz, Ironhide, Wheeljack, along with the twins (Skidz and Mudflap) and Jolt, Arcee, Chromia and Elita One are all back! XD (oh and possibly some bots from the comics that died will be here too ;) like Autobot Knock out *sorry he's not TF: Prime Knock out!*) Hmmmm what else am I missing? Oh yeah no Carly. Sorry I just prefer Mikaela, *shrugs, looks to Carly* It's not you it's Michael Bay :p No hard feelings Rosie!

Anywhoo! Where was I?

Oh yeah, sorry about Jetfire not being here and I hate all Sentinel Primes with a fiery passion all except for G1 Sentinel :D (Hardly know him but he died before he could do something bad and sounds a little awesome ;3)

Hope you like Human for a change X3 Please Review!


	3. No Deal and Foundations

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in writing D: I could never get to writing the meeting between Optimus and Galloway cuz I hate him so much but I pulled through! Here's the next chapter, enjoy! I'll try to get the next chapter in soon! 8D Hope you guys remember what happened in the last chapter D:

Peace! Enjoy! Oh yeah, I'm not really going by DOTM much anymore. Let's just say there was no truce to be made by Optimus and Megatron but Megatron didn't die in the movie and escaped with what remained of his army and maybe I'll save Starscream for you StarScreamlovers XD

Sorry this chapter is a little short, I'll try to make the next one long ;)

Enjoy and now I'll stop talking, I promise! XD

* * *

><p>"You autobots have some real nerve, trashing a city with the arrival of your new 'recuits'" said Galloway, not looking at all pleased as he turned back towards the screen behind him and turned on the monitor.<p>

As Optimus's optics swifted down to the small screen he could make out the image of crippled buildings and damaged roads. The scene was all too familar to him because it had been the location where the autobots had intercepted a couple of rouge decepticons upon the arrival of the autobot ship.

Not much damage was really done to the city compared to what Galloway was exaggerating.

It was a small incident really; only a few abandon buildings had really taken damage and no human injuries or fatalities were reported. The whole incident started upon the arrival of the autobot ship when it had been attacked. Unfortunatly the attack had caused it the ship to crash; everyone on board had been fine, just a bit shaken. Another stroke of luck for the autobots was the number of autobots on scene because they were able to drive back the decepticons easily. However when the decepticons began to flee they had headed in the direction of a human city.

The autobots had little choice but to pursue the decepticons which lead to a little scrap.

"The autobots did everything in procedure, they made sure not to engage until they were sure no civilian would be caught in the crossfire and the problem was dealt with quickly and effiently." arged Lennox as he turned to Galloway.

It was true really, the only real damage done was the destruction of an abandon building or two. In reality there wasn't really anyone around which was very lucky on the autobot's part.

"Well be that as it may, the city officals weren't all too pleased by the damage caused. That along with the fact that of the fear of civilians getting caught in this mess." Galloway retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Sighing again, but quietly enough for the human not to notice, Optimus wasn't pleased by the thought that humans would be concerned about their actions. They were trying to protect the humans but at times it would seem they would cause more harm than good.

At least in the eyes of the humans. The honestly did all they could to keep the damage at a minium.

"What do you got to say for yourself, Optimus Prime?" asked Galloway as Optimus turned his cobalt blue optics down at the mech.

Shutting down his optics for a moment, shaking his helm slightly, Optimus answered.

"Since the fear of innocent human losses is of concern in the matter I will see to making sure minimum damage is done the next time we cross into civilian space, not given any other option." Optimus promised, not personally to the human but for the humans in general.

"You'd better or the Pentagon will be dealing with you." Galloway warned but Optimus wasn't moved.

Part of Optimus believed the Pentagon would be more pleasant than their liaison. Though, he will keep true to their word as well as his own. Minimum to no damage done to human property would help aid in their efforts to improve human and Autobot relations since they have become known to the world.

"Is there anything else to be discussed?" Optimus asked turning his gaze down to the human.

"Yes, it has to do with the number of Autobots that had arrived," Galloway replied, turning his gaze outside as if trying to see them all before turning back to Optimus. "and...something of more important which I will get to eventually."

"What is your interest in the matter?" Optimus asked, raising an optic ridge and Galloway visably rolled his eyes at Optimus using such a human guesture.

"How many had arrived on that ship and how many survived?" Galloway asked, not revealing his reason to his sudden interest.

"Seventeen were on the ship and all are present and accountable," replied Optimus, not sure where Galloway was going with this.

"Seventeen. That's a high number, and all survived?" asked Galloway in mock surprise as he paced along the platform; Optimus's optics never leaving him. "Those are difficult odds to face in a crash even if you are all Autobots. You still have your limits, that Autobot, the little one that drowned in the rapids in Victoria Falls—" and Optimus immediatly cut him off.

"He has a name, his name was Beachbreak and he did not drown. Autobots do not breathe and therefore do not drown. His life was taken by the rapids tearing away at him." Optimus replied, narrowing his optics, not at all pleased with Galloway at the moment. Then again, since when was he ever pleased with him?

Optimus owed Beachbreak his life, he wasn't going to let Galloway or anyone disrepect his name. If it wasn't for him he would have been the one to die that day in Victoria Falls, not Beachbreak. Unfortunately they were never able to find Breakbreak's body that fateful day the falls took him. The rapids were too strong for them to do a search and nothing was found at the bottom but mere scraps. He was the only one who couldn't be saved when the Matrix had resurrected everyone in the tombs but that was a different matter.

"Whatever, the point is you have your limits." Galloway replied, waving him off as if he just tuned out everything he said and Lennox decided to step in.

"What is your point?" asked Lennox, tired of just standing there and doing nothing.

"My point is, was there any real fatalities and if there were did you, Optimus Prime, use that Matrix of yours to bring back your own soldiers?" Galloway asked.

Then at that moment Optimus understood. This meeting was hardly for the incident, it was their growing numbers but above all it was because of the Matrix.

Optimus finally understood this was all really about the Matrix. Galloway was beginning to suspect that Optimus was using the Matrix for the sole purpose of bringing back his own fallen comrades to continue fighting the war; so brought it to the attention of the Pentagon and the White House.

However that wasn't the case. Of course, all those who had perished in the war before the battle in Chicago were now alive and well living at the base at this very moment but it wasn't Optimus's descison.

It was the Matrix. The Matrix had resurrected every bot within the tombs not long after everyone had returned back to Diego Garcia, after the battle. That day was nicknamed as "The Rebirth" for good reason. However, from the events that happened that day Optimus had no control over what the matrix had done, it just did it.

Unfortunatly, Galloway was beginning to suspect that Optimus was simply resurrecting his fallen comrades for the single purpose of fighting the war; so brought it to the attention of the Pentagon and the White House.

Although a particular autobot had once believed that was the case when the Matrix had first brought her to life in the sands of Egypt, before the massacre of Diego Gracia years before. (If you read Rising Storm you'd know who that was, though you have three options because its a'she' XD) She'd once believe it was for that sole purpose and that soldiers were simply expendable. Anger and hatred of the war made her believe that once though that seemed like it was a long time ago. Now her spark had been reborn in the Rebirth and she had a change in spark fortunatly...

"It has been brought to my attention that the Matrix of Leadership needs to be placed in safer hands." said Galloway, pulling Optimus back into reality. "Those of which aren't yours, especially when you're defying logic and are bringing back your own soldiers from the dead. Misusing its power, if you will"

This just couldn't be happening.

"So hand it over now and you or your Autobots won't get into any problems." demanded Galloway, raising a hand forward like he expected Optimus just to open his chestplates and actually hand over the matrix to him without a fight.

"Is that some sort of threat?" Optimus growled suddenly, surprising Lennox a bit at his aggression but he understood. Meanwhile Galloway visible shrunk back at the hostility in the Optimus's voice. The last Prime was clearly loosing patients for his human.

"I shall have to deny human protection over the Matrix." Optimus said as he placed his servo on the railing, leaning down slightly to make his point to Galloway; just as he did when he warned him about his choice to make them leave. "With all due respect, I cannot trust your protection after two securities breaches with two Cybertronian artifacts. I will not risk the safety of this artifact of falling into the decepticon hands, not again and with something this significant to my people..."

His people, to which he was the last of. The last of the Primes.

"We're done here." Optimus stated suddenly as he gazed down at the liason for the last time before heading towards the door. "I have better things to attend to then listen to your quarrels."

For a moment, Lennox stood there, watching as Optimus left before glancing over at Galloway. "You heard him," he said before making his way down the catwalk and trying to catch up to the metal titan.

"This isn't over!" Galloway called to the two, having overcome his shock all too soon. The Last Prime hadn't so much look back at the human as he spoke and merely stepped outside and the conversation _was _over.

* * *

><p>"Well, that went well." commented Lennox once he caught up to the autobot leader. Optimus merely sighed, sometimes he simply couldn't stand Galloway and he feared no one else could either.<p>

"More or less it would seem," Optimus replied, shaking his helm slightly and Lennox merely nodded.

"Yeah and I trust the Matrix will be safe with you. It always has been." Lennox added as he walked along side the Last Prime.

"I can only pray it remains that way..." Optimus replied and Lennox considered Optimus's answer for a moment. Transformers had gods? Or was Optimus just using that expression? He didn't know the answer to that and didn't bother asking because he knew Optimus had better things to do than waste his time answering a human's question at the moment.

Though was was something a little off with how Optimus had responded...

"Everything alright, Optimus?" Lennox asked as he stopped to look up at the Prime, raising a hand over his eyes as the glare of the sun blinded him with its intensity. Optimus stopped as well as turned to gaze down at his human friend and for a moment he was silent.

There was something wrong, or at least hefelt something was going to be wrong, he just couldn't explain it. Change was coming and that was a feeling he was familiar with but with this change he sensed something else...

"Yes, it appears everything is fine, Colonel Lennox," Optimus replied, not lying completely to the human. For the moment everything seemed completely fine but for how long, he did not know.

"Well, alright then." Lennox replied but Optimus sensed that he wasn't convinced. "Anyway, I best be off." Lennox stated and with that he made his way toward the human sector, having his own duties to attend to. For a moment, Optimus was grateful Lennox did not push him on the matter but he could not ignore it.

Truth be told he didn't want to get Lennox worried over what could be nothing. It was just a feeling. Perhaps he was just getting too old or being worked to death after all the chaos of Chicago.

Whatever it was Optimus couldn't let this feeling hold him back. He had to move forward and with that he began to make his way to the command center in the autobot sector of the base.

* * *

><p>"Preparations for the city are coming along smoothly," reported Prowl as a holoform of a nearly complete city projected onto the 3D monitor before them. Optimus nodded as he considered the city, very pleased by the work that had been but to construct it.<p>

"In fact, given the rate things are going we'll be able to start shipping off autobots to the city within the week."

"That is good news, Prowl."

"Once that is done, Autobot City should be fully operational in no time,"

Since the 'Rebirth' Optimus as well as several of his officers had begun to plan on constructing a new city for their sudden growth of numbers. Diego Garcia was a fine base but not nearly large enough for 30+ autobots walking around so plans had to be made.

It was also perfect timing as well because of the new arrivals and the near completion of the city. Autobot city was also located within the U.S. within the mountain ranges of Nevada to give them enough room and privacy to roam around freely.

"We'll finally have a place of our own. A little bit of Cybertron on earth if you ask me," laughed Jazz as he stated at the holoform. By the sparkle in his optics, Optimus could tell Jazz wanted to see the real city with his very own optics and he understood why. Jazz had a good reason to be excited.

"Say, can Blaster and I set up like some sort of radio station when we get there?" Jazz asked hopefully. Optimus merely groaned softly, reminding Jazz of Optimus dislike for earth music; or at least the music he and Blaster preferred.

"Aw, come on Prime! Don't go on hating the classics now!"

"It's not that I hate music, Jazz but I've earned a distaste for certain types after you nearly blew out my audio receptors enroute to Hoover Dam all upon our arrival to earth." said Optimus.

"I was upset." Jazz shrugged helplessly, reminding Optimus that Bumblebee had been captured by humans at the time and they were all powerless to aid him if they wished not to harm the humans.

"So, Prime, what do you say?" asked Jazz and Optimus merely gave him a deadpan look. He will definably get no where with this mech.

Prowl rolled his optics at the TIC (Third in Command) and turned to gaze up at his autobot leader with gleaming golden optics.

"There is one more thing that needs to be brought to your attention, sir." added Prowl. "Wheeljack is testing out a new invention and will be testing it soon. He wished for you to be present at the demonstation and he seeks its approval."

"I see, and what is this invention Wheeljack is meaning to show us?" asked Optimus and at this Prowl almost seemed...uncertain, as if he was unsure how to reply to his leader.

"He's constructing a portable spacebridge."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I forgot that Galloway died in the comic Rising Storm where Shockwave killed everyone on Deigo Garcia D: Scrap, but oh well. Too late to change that now XD Oh yeah, the reference of Beachbreak is from the novel "The Veiled Threat" quite tragic how he died but if you don't know what happened exactly you can pick up a copy or wait a few more chapters cuz I'll get back to his death a little while later 8D Anywhoo! I also reference a lot to "Rising Storm" cuz it takes place in between ROTF and DOTM and explains what happened to those bots in the comic and those that were in ROTF that didn't show up in DOTM :3 So yeah! In Rising Storm there's a lot to explain and I don't feel like explaining it so google it if you're interested XD Oh and if you do look it up you'll see exactly why Optimus hates Shockwave XD - - Meh I feel a cold coming on :3

Please Read and Review! If you like, follow the story! I promise you a great story here ;D


	4. The PSB

**A/N: **Hey fellow readers! Sorry for the long wait D: I've been really busy lately and have had writiers block XP This chapter is not as long as I usually like to write them but I wanted to update XP I'll try to update sooner as well as for my other fanfics. :D

Hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>A portable space bridge? Optimus had recalled the old inventor recreating the space bridge technology after the battle of Chicago as a ground bridge; a stationary space bridge but a portable space bridge?<p>

Optimus had been a bit wary of allowing Wheeljack to build such a device but had eventually given him permission...

Optimus didn't see much problem with it when he thought more about it. Considering the fact it was Wheeljack who had aided Sentinel create the design and had recently built the ground bridge. It still didn't make him feel any better that he's compact that kind of energy and technology into a small device.

In all honesty he didn't even believe it was possible he could do it. Wheeljack had a knack for surprising one sometimes.

Venting softly, Optimus slowly made his way down the halls of Wheeljack's workshop, to the safe room where the demonstration will be held.

Safe room; it was more of a nickname the other autobots had given to it. However the name was almost ironic considering it was the room Wheeljack tested out all of his prototype inventions. Also due to the fact of Wheeljack's reputation of several of his inventions going haywire or explode before the final stage of development, it's probably one of the more dangerous rooms on base.

Sighing softly, Optimus couldn't help but imagine all the things that could possibly go wrong.

Twisted limps, body part displacement, the possible destruction of the base and possibly half of India, radiation affects, disruption in space and time, rips in the universe which would cause the collision of two parallel worlds with parallel versions of autobots and decepticons!

Pausing where he stood Optimus shook his helm lightly. Really? Now he was just letting his imagination get the best of him.

Really, parallel worlds? Ridiculous.

Like the universe needed more Megatrons...

Optimus was simply letting a few of Wheeljack's past mistakes in his inventions get to his processor.

It wasn't that Optimus didn't trust Wheeljack. He had complete faith in the old inventor but every now and then Wheeljack's inventions would malfunction or blow up if he had completed it too fast or he had not given it enough trials to test it. That is exactly why Wheeljack was given his own work station preferably away from both the human sector and the autobot sector of the base. It certainly gave both autobots and humans some peace of mind.

He was just worried about the fact that he built the device so quickly.

Wheeljack would often likely finish his inventions quickly in his excitement in the past. Fortunately, he has become patient throughout the years through many trials and error. That still didn't put the Prime at ease though.

Wheeljack had only started working on the portable spacebridge a few months ago.

Then again, it would be a lie to say Wheeljack didn't know what he was doing; he himself did aid Sentinel Prime in the creation of the first spacebridge.

There was nothing Optimus could do about Wheeljack really. He just hoped no one would be harmed in the demonstration...

'I'm sure everything will be just fine.' Optimus thought to himself. That's all he hoped for, that nothing would go wrong. Turning a corner in the hall he was walking through, Optimus just couldn't shake this feeling.

'If nothing will go wrong why does something still feel wron-' he thought, before his optics caught a flash of purple appear in front of him out of nowhere. He barely had any time to react but managed to stop, trying his best to avoid running into the bot in front of him. The bot however wasn't as lucky and took a step back too quickly and stumbled back onto the ground.

"Hey! Watch where you're-" a familiar voice hissed before stopping in mid-sentence when she realized who she was talking to. "Optimus, my apologies, sir." Without so much as a second thought Optimus automatically offered the purple femme in front of him a servo.

"No need for the apologies, Elita. It should be I who should be offering an apology." Optimus replied as he helped the purple femme onto her pedes.

"Still a gentlebot, I see." Elita smiled softly as she nodded in thanks to the Prime. Surprisingly a weak smile formed on Optimus faceplates. Strangely enough Elita was the only bot who could get Optimus to smile frequently, given the circumstances.

"Anyway, I should be the one apologizing, really. I did not know where I was going to begin with," replied Elita before gazing around the halls. "I do not come down to the Safe Room very often. I do not know these halls very well." Elita explained with a timid smile, embarrassed of not knowing her way.

"Then it's fortunate we are heading the same way." said Optimus with another smile that Elita caught, as he motioned for her to follow him.

Elita nodded silently before following her leader down the long halls.

A lot had changed in the years Optimus and Elita had known each other. Things hadn't always been so peaceful between them like it was now.

To be honest, things hadn't been this well between them since before the war. Things just became complicated after war broke out; especially the day Sentinel was murdered and Optimus was forced to step up as autobot commander.

After Sentinel's 'death' and Optimus hunting down Megatron in blind rage things hadn't ended well between him and Elita; considering the last thing she told him was that she'd never forgive him or ever speak to him.

In the following years Optimus hadn't seen Elita, nor spoken to her very often. However when they had met once again Optimus had noticed a change in Elita.

Her spark was colder due to all the hardships she had gone through during the years and it reflected on how she fought in battle. However her spark had grown stronger which revealed itself in her determination.

However, Elita still held a hatred for Optimus for what he had done in the past; it hadn't thaw until a few years she had been on earth.

Time was still a good healer and she began to open up to him once again. For example she had told Optimus of her makeshift psychic bond with her two sisters; a physical and mental bond that had been created when they had been experimented on by a mad decepticon scientist.

Those times they spoke was something Optimus had missed deeply from before the war.

Optimus had only hoped that they would be able to move past everything.

Unfortunately, fate was not kind to them when Elita had been brutally murdered by Shockwave right in front of Optimus not long before the event of Chicago.

When Shockwave had crushed the very life out of Elita something just snapped inside Optimus.

He couldn't explain it, nor could he control it, he just felt completely overwhelmed by rage it's like it wasn't even him. The same rage that drove him to go after Megatron all those years ago when he had believed he was responsible for Sentinel's death. That rage, in turn nearly killed Shockwave had his driller not come and interfered.

He had no idea what had overcome his spark in those moments. The first time Elita's words had gotten through to him and stopped him from killing Megatron but this time he couldn't stop.

He had recalled Ironhide telling him it was like he exploded and it was almost as if his fists were on fire with every punch he took at Shockwave.

When it was over Optimus still held an undying rage towards Shockwave, but he did regret not being able to control himself when he nearly killed him. However he did manage to take revenge and destroy Shockwave in the battle for Chicago. However, it was without that overdriving rage he felt when he nearly killed him when Elita had been murdered.

It brought questions to Optimus on what the rage was, or that feeling that overcame his spark with he saw both Sentinel and Elita fall...

"Are you alright, sir?" Elita asked, pulling the Prime out of his thoughts. Optimus turned to gaze down at the femme, confused for a moment until Elita explained, "You looked like you were spacing out."

"It's nothing Elita." Optimus reassured her, but of course, Elita being who she was knew when something was wrong with Optimus.

"Uh huh," Elita said as she grabbed Optimus's arm, making him stop and face her. "What's wrong?" she asked stubbornly, obviously not convinced by him saying he was fine.

"It's nothing, Elita. I was merely lost in thought." Optimus replied honestly as he gazed down at the purple femme.

"And what were you thinking about?" Elita asked, trying not to seem too curious but Optimus noticed but didn't show it.

"The past," Optimus stated simply, knowing if he didn't answer Elita she would keep persisting.

"Now why would you be doing that?" asked Elita with a light smile as she crosses her arms over. "You know it's not wise to dwell on the past too much. What really matters is moving forward."

"Perhaps," chuckled Optimus, "but one can learn from the past."

"True. Now is there anything in particular you were thinking about?" Elita asked curiously and Optimus chuckled softly and shook his head.

"What? You're not going to tell me?" asked Elita, placing her hands on her hips.

"Indeed, Elita." Optimus smirked as the purple femme pouted slightly. Optimus enjoyed moments like this with Elita. These were the moments of healing and mending of their past scars. He simply hoped those scars would not reopen as they had done in the past.

"Shall we?" Optimus asked as he motion for Elita to enter the door behind her.

"What? We're already here?" Elita asked as she turned to look up at the door as Optimus turned to open it for her. Elita watched him for a moment and Optimus gazed back at her until she spoke. "This isn't over, you know."

"Of course it isn't, Elita." Optimus chuckled as the femme walked through the door and he followed her in shortly afterwards.

* * *

><p>"Ah, splendid! You two are here! I believe that makes everyone." Wheeljack chirped as he watched Elita and Optimus enter the room.<p>

"Yeah, everyone that was brave enough to enter your lair." chimed Bumblebee as Optimus took his place beside Ironhide and Ratchet while Elita stood beside her sisters. "Or maybe just curious enough to get past that this room is a death trap." he shrugged. Wheeljack merely rolled his pale blue optics, a gestured he learned from the humans, and waved him off.

"Oh, hush. Now then, gather around for what you've all been waiting for." Wheeljack said as he motioned the autobots and humans in the room to gather around him.

"What I present before you is what I like to call the PSB, or the portable space bridge. Basically the name explains what it is." said Wheeljack as he brought out a silver and dark blue blaster.

"Ooooh, shiny" replied Jazz as he took a good look at the PSB.

Optimus stared at the PSB for a moment as Wheeljack explained its properties to the others. It appeared to look like any other blaster or plasma rifle any autobot would carry with them. More than likely that was for it to remain in plain sight while still having its special properties.

Hidden in plain sight, impressive.

As Optimus looked over at the device something on it caught his optics; two glyphs branded on the rifle. It took him a moment the glyphs was the language of the Primes and his optics widen slightly in surprise.

Sometimes it would take Optimus a while to tell the difference between the language of the Primes and normal Cybertronian; considering the fact that the language had become fluent to him after his meeting with the Primes just before his resurrection in Egypt. Just before that most glyphs of that language was merely gibberish.

Though, it didn't surprised Optimus that Wheeljack knew a few Prime glyphs; he did work close with Sentinel and perhaps learned from with throughout the years. The thing that surprised him was what it translated to: _spacebridge or bust._

He almost wondered if Wheeljack made that as an inside joke for him, considering the fact he knew he was a bit worried about the device...

"Alright, you made a space bridge portable," said Ironhide, snapping Optimus out of his thoughts. "What's the point of having that when you already made the ground bridge?"

"Ah, I was hoping someone would ask that." Wheeljack replied as the old inventor's optics shined in delight as he turned on the device. However he ignored the mild looks of alarm as several autobots took a step back for safety before beginning to explain.

"As you all know, our current ground bridge only has the ability to transport you from base to one location to another with one open portal," he said before charging the rifle and firing in the test area and created a space bridge. "Like so."

"Please continue, Wheeljack." said Optimus as he stared at the open space bridge with mild interest.

"Well, say you were out in the field and wished to travel to another location. Obviously you'd have to come back to base and put down the coordinates but say time was of the essence and you couldn't afford to return to base. What would you do? Simple." said Wheeljack before charging the PSB again and firing once again opening another portal and tossing an empty oil can inside his original bridge.

For an instant the oil can disappear through the first space bridge but not a moment later it popped out the other. A few autobots and humans gave some reactions for the demo. Somewhere surprised it even worked and nothing blew up!

"That's nice and all but that's only in range of sight. How about if you can't see the place you want to go to?" asked Sideswipe.

"Simple, you merely type the coordinates into the PSB and jump through the bridge. It'll redirect you to the location you've put in." replied the scientist as shut off the first two space bridges and began to type in a location. When he was done he tossed in another oil can as an example.

"Now if you would so kindly turn your attention to the monitor." Wheeljack replied as he motioned to the monitor beside Perceptor. The image on the screen showed part of the beach off of the base and a second later the can appeared. The appearance of the can gave an immediate reaction as both autobots and humans stared at the can in awe.

"You better go pick that up before Beachcomber gets on your aft." added Mirage and a few autobots snickered lightly.

"No problem," said Wheeljack and before anyone knew it he stepped into the space bridge. Quickly everyone's attention turned back to the monitor just as Wheeljack appeared and picked up the can. Moments later Wheeljack returned with the can at hand and everyone stared at him in awe.

"You're not going to blow up are ya?" asked Bumblebee, poking Wheeljack lightly on the helm as if testing if he were volatile. Wheeljack merely swatted his servo away lightly and rolled his optics.

"Interesting but what happens if you don't put in a second coordinate and you merely jump through the bridge blindly?" asked Prowl, crossing his arms across his chest as his door wings twitched lightly.

"Ah, for that matter I've installed a safety precaution. If that were to occur you would be sent into a safe location within the range of the device. You wouldn't be sent to subspace or anything like that." he explained as a few autobots sighed in relief. Wheeljack he rolled his optics before shutting off the two other bridges and opening the new one. With the new one he tossed in the empty can and waited for it to come out somewhere.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the spacebridge opened high above them and the can fell rapidly onto Ironhide helm.

"...Of course, you wouldn't know exactly where you would go." Wheeljack added as he got a dirty look from Ironhide and a few bots held back their laugher. "It's a bit of a gamble so typing in the coordinates is far safer." he added before shutting off the two bridges.

"Alright, what if the thing blows up on you?" said...and Wheeljack just gave him a look.

"For you paranoids who have no trust in my inventions I had installed a fail safe." he explained and that seemed to attract a lot of attention as Wheeljack continued. "I won't demonstrate it now but if the PSB were to be damaged and there was a threat for it to explode the device will automatically detach from its wielder skyward or somewhere safer."

Several autobots gave sighs in relief and Wheeljack simply replied by rolling his optics again. Optimus didn't really blame him but he knew several of the autobots were merely teasing the old scientist.

"...You came up with all that this fast?" asked Ratchet as he arched an optic ridge; a human gesture he had picked up from the soldiers.

"It's really been my only project since the Rebirth. I've applied a lot of my time and effort into ensure that the device both safe and functional." replied Wheeljack, tracing his servos lightly over the glyph that read 'spacebridge'.

"Well then let me see it here now," said Mudflap as he snatched the device out of Wheeljack's servos. Before the old inventor could stop him, Mudflap shot a blast on the floor in front of him and the air directly above it.

"Mudflap," Optimus warned as he took a step towards the orange mech.

"Relax, Prime. I only want to have some fun," replied Mudflap before attempting to push his brother through the portal on the ground.

"Hey!" Skidz called out before tangling with his brother. Originally Mudflap had intended for Skidz to fall through the portal but as they untangled he lost his footing a fell in Skidz place. For a moment both autobots and humans watched as Mudflap screamed as he began to fall through the portal, only to reappear through the portal over the first and fall back down into the portal on the floor.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!" Mudflap yelled through the portals. Skidz merely watched his brother before calling back, "This was YOUR idea!"

Some of the humans snickered softly as well as a few of the younger autobots as well. Mudflap laughed openly, that is until his brother grabbed a hold of his foot and dragged him down with him.

"AH! NOT COOL BRO!" yelled Skidz as the two began to fall through the floor and from the ceiling. Now anyone who had been trying containing their laughter were now failing merely; the display of the twosome was just too hilarious to bare.

The only mechs in the room that weren't laughing were of course Optimus, Prowl and the two inventors of the device. Everyone else was having a blast, even Ironhide who seemed to be one of the ones laughing the hardest.

"How much longer are they going to keep falling?" Sam asked, gasping through his laughing fit and Perceptor answered.

"Well, considering there are two space bridges set above one another and gravity pushing the twins down through one and out the other and back again it creates an infinite loop which they will continue to fall in the infinity they had created. In theory, they are falling for infinity." replied Perceptor and several bots and humans merely just stared at him in that way they did when he gave his infamous century long explanations.

"...So you're saying they're just going to keep falling like that." asked Sam.

"That's what I just said." replied Perceptor before Optimus spoke up.

"Is there any way to stop them?" Optimus asked, obviously not amused by the current situation. Before Perceptor could offer another explanation Ironhide stepped in and quickly covered the mech's mouth.

"I have an idea" replied Ironhide as he took his servo away from Perceptor before kicking a piece of sheet metal over the bottom portal.

Not a moment later the twins fell from the second portal and onto the sheet metal with a loud clank. Wheeljack took the opportunity to retrieve the PSB and shut off the two open space bridges.

"Now that that's settled with," said Wheeljack as he turned to Optimus. "I've been working on a way to set individual PSBs to correspond to specific autobots so it may only work for that specific autobot to avoid problems like this..." replied Wheeljack as he glared briefly at Mudflap before returning his gaze to his leader.

"Also it's for the case it gets into the hands of a decepticon. However, this one hadn't been set yet." he said as he tinkered lightly with the PSB and Optimus replied with a nod.

"I am impressed, Wheeljack." said Optimus as he approached the old inventor.

"The PSB shows promising results. I also approve that you've added several notably properties to the device to make it safe, both for use as well as safe from the hands of the decepticons."

"Thank you, sir. Though, I am aware that it will take more time and testing, as well as your approval to allow this device to be used by our soldiers."

"I will expect that, Wheeljack." Optimus replied with a weak smile as he gently placed a servo on Wheeljack's shoulder.

With that, the last Prime left the room to attend to a thousand other things he needed to do.

A few other officers exited the room as well behind Optimus and went separate directions to where they needed to go. By the time the older officers were gone only a few of the younger autobots and humans remained. Meanwhile Prowl left as well, dragging Skidz and Mudflap off to the brig for their childish behavior.

"Is he gone?" Sam asked as he leaned back to steal a glance by the door to make sure the Prime and the SIC had left. Once the coast was clear a few of the younger bots returned their attention to Wheeljack.

"Can we play with it now?"

* * *

><p>Walking away from the test room as the autobots and humans began to play with the device like mere children; one officer couldn't help but roll his optics in disgust. This was the future of the autobots?<p>

_'How pathetic...' _he thought as he exited Wheeljack's workshop all together and transformed into his army grade jeep alt. form. How he despised this form but it had to do. Revving his engine lightly he began to make his way to the beach for a drive.

Somewhere he knew he wouldn't get disturbed to make a call home.

The sand beneath him was soft and warm beneath his tire but it was a hassle to clean when it got into his interior. How he hated this dreadful planet but he had to deal with it for now he supposed.

Sighing softly he gazed around at the scenery around him. It was nothing like anything he's seen on Cybertron, no doubt about it. He longed for the metal cities and the grid like structure always looming over them like a protective shield.

Unfortunately, Cybertron was dead and probably had a giant chuck missing from it from the damage it sustained from the closing space bridge. They couldn't go back even if they wanted to. Now they were fighting for this planet, earth, and for what?

Shaking his helm he glanced around to make sure he was alone before parking by the shore; though, not close enough to be splashed by the water.

For a moment he remained like that in silence until a light buzz in his helm notified him that someone was trying to contact him.

He answered immediately, knowing who the caller was and that the encrypted comm. link wasn't easy to decode. It would take the most determined and skilled autobot to be able to unscramble the encrypted code.

_"Reporting, my lord."_ he replied, avoiding to use his name just in case the autobots did manage to crack the code.

_"Ah, my spy, it's been a while. Almost thought you converted to the other side." _hummed the scratchy voice of Megatron. Though he could sense there was a bit of impatience in his master's voice. He understood why, he really hadn't contacted his leader since the battle in Chicago.

_"Never, my lord. My spark only lies with the decepticons." _he replied and he heard a satisfied huff from his leader.

_"What do you have to report?"_ he demanded, his eagerness just managing to tint his voice.

_"The prototype reveals promising results and your plan is being set in motion." _replied the spy though a light frown formed on his lips. _"But there appears to be a problem, a safety precaution. The inventor created the device to only work with the bot the device is linked to. He no doubt has already imprinted his coding to the device."_

_"I mere set back, the plan will continue. We will merely have to improvise." _replied Megatron.

_"Yes, my lord." _he replied while a smirk formed lightly on his lips replacing his frown. _"The autobots won't see it coming."_

_"Excellent." _Megatron replied no doubt with a smirk across his faceplates as well. Everything was falling into place as they should. Now all they had to do was just to wait for the perfect time to strike.

_"In time, all that we seek for will be ours."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I realize I almost forgot this was an Optimus/Elita fic (well not really) why'd it take me four chapters to finally introduce Elita? I will never understand D:

And DUH DUH DUH! A SPY! Oh wonder who he is? Oh yeah, only I know~

Also I'm following the comics stories about Elita and Optimus's past. Yes, Elita died twice (she didn't die in the movie but the two times in the comic) Pretty much Human For a Change follows everything but some parts in DOTM cuz I can ;D Some of the cons including Megatron survived the battle in Chicago :3

PEACE!

Please Read and Review!


End file.
